Man In Red
by Jung Hyejoong
Summary: Jika dalam cerita si Kerudung Merah diserang oleh si Serigala, maka kali ini giliran Serigala yang 'diserang' oleh si Kerudung Merah. Bad Summary! YunJae! Just a fanfiction! Oneshoot! Not For Children Under 17th! DLDR!


**Title: Man In Red**

**Rating : M**

**Length : Oneshoot**

**Pairing : YunJae**

**Warning: YAOI, typo(s), BL, gaje, BoyxBoy, M-Preg! cerita pasaran! alur sesuai mood author! Saya gak maksa baca! ****Jika tidak suka silahkan klik back!**

**Disclaimer : I wish I own the cast but they are belong to them selves, family, management, but this fanfiction is pure mine!**

**.**

**.**

**NOT FOR CHILDREN UNDER 17****th****!**

**.**

**.**

Kamar bernuansa merah cerah itu terlihat seperti kapal pecah. Bisa kalian lihat, baju berserakan dimana-dimana, tempat tidur yang berantakan, selimut yang berpindah ke lantai, bantal yang terlempar sampai ke pintu kamar. Okay, ini akan membuat kalian pusing. Lebih baik kita beralih ke namja tampan bertubuh eksotis yang tengah berpose di depan cermin yang ukurannya hampir menyamai tubuhnya. Namja bermata musang ini nampaknya sangat menyukai warna merah, karna semua property yang ada di kamarnya berwarna merah menyala –seperti red ocean Cassiopeia-. Namja itu sibuk mencocokkan baju yang akan dipakainya. Padahal semua benda yang melekat di tubuh namja itu sudah membuat sosoknya terlihat sangat SEMPURNA!

Beberapa detik kemudian namja bermata musang itu kembali melepas kaos v-neck merah yang melekat ditubuhnya. Dan dengan tidak indahnya kaos itu tergeletak di lantai marmer kamarnya. Namja tampan itu mengacak rambutnya frustasi, kemudian ia beralih menatap tubuh atletisnya di cermin. Oh My~ Lihatlah dada bidangnya yang sangat sexy, abs yang terbentuk indah di perutnya. Kemudian kulit kecoklatan yang semakin membuat kesexyan dari namja bermata musang ini bertambah. Dan jika kita telusuri lagi ke bagian bawah perutnya, tepatnya benda yang berada diantara selangkangannya –yang masih tertutup boxer- eergh! Sekali lihat saja, anda akan menggumamkan kata 'Wow!' untuk property kesayangan namja ini.

Ketika namja bermata musang itu tengah memandangi kesempurnaan tubuhnya, indra pendengarannya menangkap bunyi dari arah pintu kamarnya. Dan beberapa detik berikutnya, pintu kamarnya itu sudah terbuka menampakkan seorang wanita paruh baya dengan dress selutut bewarna hijau yang berjalan menghampiri namja tampan itu sambil memegang bantal yang tergeletak di pintu kamar.

"Yya! Jung Yunho! Kau apakan kamarmu ini, eoh?"

Namja tampan yang diketahui bernama Jung Yunho tadi hanya memutar bola matanya, "Umma, keriput diwajahmu bertambah kalau berteriak seperti itu."

Ibu kandung dari Jung Yunho itu langsung memukul kepala anaknya dengan bantal yang dipegangnya karna merasa kesal, "Kau berani mengejek umma-mu, eoh? Anak nakal!"

"Appo! Umma~" ringis Yunho sambil berusaha menghindari pukulan ummanya, "Aku tidak mengejek umma, aku hanya memperingatkan umma." katanya lagi.

Mrs. Jung menghentikan pukulannya, kemudian ia memicingkan matanya, "Lima menit." Yunho mengernyitkan keningnya karna tidak mengerti maksud perkataan ummanya.

"Lima menit kau tidak turun kebawah, kau pergi sendiri ke tempat Joongie." Setelah mengatakan itu, Mrs. Jung segera meninggalkan kamar Yunho. Sementara Yunho? Namja tampan itu masih mencerna kalimat ummanya. Lima menit? Ia hanya punya waktu lima menit! Hei! Pasalnya Jung Yunho itu membutuhkan waktu setidaknya paling cepat setengah jam untuk merapikan dirinya.

"Pergi sendiri?" gumam Yunho. Sedetik kemudian ia membelalakkan matanya sambil memukul kepalanya sendiri, "Ppabo! Aku lupa jalan ke rumah Boojae! Aaissh!" Dengan kecepatan luar biasa ia memakai baju berlengan panjang berwarna merah dengan poncong dibagian belakang untuk menutupi kepalanya dan untuk bawahannya ia memakai jeans berwarna hitam. Kemudian dengan tergesa-gesa ia memakai sepatu bermerk 'AllStar' biru tuanya. Sangking terburu-burunya ia lupa mengikat tali sepatunya. Dan selanjutnya ia memunguti baju-bajunya yang berserakan di lantai, dengan cepat ia masukkan baju-baju itu kedalam kopernya yang berukuran besar. Selesai dengan kopernya, ia segera keluar dari kamar tanpa merapikan tempat tidurnya. Oh, berterimakasihlah kepada kaki jenjangnya karna berkat itu ia dengan mudah mengambil langkah besar untuk sampai diambang pintu.

"Changmin-ah!" teriak Yunho saat mata musangnya melihat namja dengan tinggi berlebih tengah memasuki mobil jaguar hitam. Semakin dipercepat langkahnya hingga ia tak menyadari tali sepatu yang tidak ia ikat membuatnya terjatuh.

"Aaish! Ppabo!" makinya dalam hati. Kemudian ia mengikat tali sepatunya dengan cepat. Dan ketika ia sudah selesai dengan tali sepatunya, ia baru menyadari satu hal. Perkataan ummanya memang tidak main-main! Mobil jaguar hitam itu telah melaju kencang meninggalkan Yunho yang tengah mengumpat kesal.

"Sialan!" Ia kemudian berjalan menuju mobil audi hitamnya yang terparkir di halaman rumahnya. Dengan cepat ia masuk kedalam mobil. Gerakan tangannya terhenti untuk menstater mobilnya ketika ia merasakan ponsel yang berada di celana jeans-nya bergetar. Namja tampan itu berdecak sebal kemudian merogoh ponselnya yang ternyata terdapat pesan dari ummanya.

To : Yunho

From : My Lovely Mom

Subject : Mianhae

Yunho sayang, maafkan umma, ne?

Bisakah kau bawa keranjang buah diatas meja untuk halmoni-mu?

Kau antar ke rumah halmoni, kami akan kesana dulu baru ke rumah Jaejoongie.

Ah, jika kau lupa alamatnya, kau telfon umma saja :D

Yunho menghela nafasnya setelah membaca pesan dari ummanya. Kemudian ia keluar dari mobil untuk mengambil keranjang buah. Tangannya sibuk menekan beberapa tombol di layar touch screen ponselnya, beberapa detik kemudian ia terlihat sedang menghubungi seseorang sambil tetap berjalan memasuki ruang tamu rumahnya.

"Yeoboseoyo." sapa orang diseberang telfon.

Yunho tersenyum mendengar suara merdu yang menyapanya di seberang sana, "Boojae, apa kau sudah sampai?"

"Aku sudah sampai sejak dua jam yang lalu, Yunnie-ah. Kau sudah berangkat?"

Yunho berdecak sebal, "Belum. Kau tahu? Umma meninggalkanku sendirian. Aku harus menyusul dengan mobilku sendiri. Sementara aku lupa alamat rumahmu."

"Yya! Kau lupa alamat rumah tunanganmu, Jung Yunho! Kau ini keterlaluan!"

Yunho menjauhkan ponselnya saat tunangannya itu berteriak kesal, "Bu-bukan begitu, Boo. Sudah tiga tahun aku tidak kesana, jelas saja aku lupa." katanya sambil mengambil keranjang buah yang berada di atas meja kemudian ia berjalan menuju mobilnya, "Lagi pula kemarin aku mengajakmu berangkat denganku kesana, tapi kau malah pergi dengan keluargamu. Harusnya liburan kali ini kau banyak menghabiskannya denganku."

"Jadi kau menyalahkanku, eoh?"

"Aniyo. Aku tidak menyalahkanmu." kilah Yunho.

"Aaish! Mati saja kau!"

Tuut-tuutt-tuuutt

Yunho menatap layar ponselnya saat sambungan telfonnya sudah terputus. Ia mengacak rambutnya kesal. Kembali ia mencoba menghubungi nomor tunangannya itu, tapi sama sekali tidak diangkat. Yunho mengumpat kesal, dengan cepat ia masuk kedalam audi hitam yang ada didepannya, kemudian ia meletakkan keranjang buah di sebelah tempat duduknya dan dengan cepat memasang _seat belt_nya. Namja tampan itu kemudian mendial nomor ummanya.

"_Shit_!" umpatnya lagi. Ponsel ummanya tidak aktif. Ck! Pasti sengaja tidak diaktifkan, pikir Yunho.

Yunho menghela nafasnya, "Aku tidak ingat rumah Halmoni." Kemudian ia menyandarkan kepalanya di stir mobilnya, "Aku juga lupa rumah Boojae. Eottokeh?" Menutup mata, Yunho nampak sedang memikirkan cara agar ia bisa sampai ke tempat tujuannya. Beberapa detik kemudian ia membuka matanya dan bibirnya melengkung membentuk senyuman, "Aku bisa menanyakannya dengan orang-orang yang ada didesa." Dan detik berikutnya audi hitam itu sudah meninggalkan pekrangan rumah keluarja Jung. Yah, kita doakan saja semoga Yunho bisa sampai di tempat tujuan dengan selamat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yunho menghentikan laju mobilnya didepan rumah yang sederhana. Keningnya berkerut melihat rumah itu. Tiga tahun lalu saat ia kesini, rumah halmoninya tidak seperti ini. Sebenarnya ia salah alamat atau tidak? Saat perjalanan menuju rumah halmoninya tadi, ia terus bertanya kepada orang-orang di desa yang melintas di dekat mobilnya. Dan mereka semua dengan yakin menunjuk rumah ini. Tentu saja mereka yakin, memangnya siapa yang tidak mengenal keluarga Jung? Pemilik perusahaan terbesar di Korea.

Yunho menghembuskan nafasnya. Terlihat gurat-gurat lelah di wajahnya karna perjalanan menuju desa memakan waktu yang lama. Saat ia berangkat tadi rasanya masih pukul sebelas siang, sekarang sudah pukul tujuh malam. Sebenarnya jika ia tahu kemana arah tujuannya, ia tidak akan memakan waktu selama ini. Dasar Yunho ppabo!

Tak mau membuang waktu, Yunho mengambil keranjang buah yang ada di sampingnya, kemudian ia memasang poncong dibelakangnya agar menutupi kepalanya. Namja tampan itu kemudian keluar dari mobil dan berjalan menuju rumah sederhana itu.

Tok… Tok… Tok…

Tak ada sahutan dari dalam rumah, Yunho mencoba mengetuk pintu rumha itu lagi sembari memanggil halmoninya. Dan masih juga tak ada jawaban. Sedang apa halmoninya? Kenapa tidak menyahut panggilan dari Yunho? Apa beliau sedang tidur? Menonton televisi? Sedang berada di kamar mandi? Atau… halmoninya kini tengah diserang serigala seperti didongeng-dongeng itu?! Ah, lupakan! Pikiran Yunho sedang kacau karna kelelahan sepertinya.

Akhirnya dengan ragu-ragu ia meraih knop pintu, kemudian memutarnya pelan. Pintu rumah itu tidak terkunci. Dengan hati-hati ia masuk kedalam rumah dan mencari keberadaan halmoninya. Diedarkannya pandangannya keseluruh sudut ruangan, tapi hasilnya nihil. Tak ada sosok halmoninya disana. Mata musangnya terpusat pada satu ruangan. Kamar halmoninya. Dengan langkah yang dibuat sepelan mungkin –agar tidak menimbulkan suara- ia mendekati pintu kamar halmoninya, dan dengan perlahan ia memutar knop pintu, kemudian ia masuk kedalam kamar itu. Matanya tertuju pada tempat tidur halmoninya yang terlihat menggembung. Hmm… Berarti halmoninya sedang tertidur, kan?

Yunho tersenyum tipis, kemudian ia melangkahkan kakinya ke arah tempat tidur. Namja tampan itu memiringkan kepalanya saat melihat halmoninya yang tidur dengan selimut yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Dengan pelan ia membuka selimut itu, dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat apa yang ada di depannya.

"Boojae?" ucapnya lirih. Ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Mungkin ini hanya halusinasinya saja, ani? Tetapi berapa kalipun ia mengerjapkan matanya atau menepuk pipiny, yang ada dihadapannya memang Jaejoong yang tengah tertidur lelap.

Yunho terkikik pelan ketika melihat benda menyerupai telinga serigala yang berada di kepala Jaejoong. Perlahan diusap-usapnya telinga serigala –mainan- itu.

"Jangan sentuh!" Suara merdu itu seolah menginterupsi Yunho untuk menghentikan perbuatannya.

"Boo…"

"Kau sudah sampai?" tanya Jaejoong masih dengan mata terpejam. Jadi ia hanya berpura-pura tidur, eoh?

"Begitulah."

Mata doe Jaejoong perlahan terbuka menampakkan bola mata indahnya, "Aku kira kau tidak akan sampai kesini." desisnya.

Yunho terkekeh mendengar ucapan Jaejoong, "Halmoni eodiga?" tanya Yunho sambil meletakkan keranjang buah yang dibawanya ke nakas disamping tempat tidur.

"Aku sembunyikan." jawab Jaejoong santai.

Namja bermata musang itu tertawa pelan, "Kenapa aku merasa situasi ini seperti dongeng Si Tudung Merah?" Yunho menunjuk dirinya sendiri, "Aku si tudung merah," lalu ia menunjuk Jaejoong, "dan kau serigala."

Jaejoong tertawa sumbang mendengar omong kosong Yunho. Kemudian ia menyibakkan selimutnya, dan segera turun dari tempat tidur.

Yunho membulatkan matanya ketika ia melihat kaki jenjang Jaejoong tidak tertutupi apapun. Jaejoong hanya mengenakan kemeja putih polos yang kebesaran dan… Hei! Tunangannya itu tidak menggunakan underwear! Urgh! Nampaknya ia sengaja menggoda Yunho, eoh?

"Apa yang kau lihat?" ketus Jaejoong. Namja cantik itu merasa risih dipandangi dengan penuh nafsu oleh Yunho. Ia kemudian mengambil apel yang berada di keranjang buah yang dibawa Yunho tadi. Ia gigit apel itu dengan gerakan _slowmotion_ yang bisa membangunkan sesuatu yang berada di balik celana Yunho. Kemudian ia jilat apel yang ada digenggamannya. Sebelah tangannya perlahan mengusap-usap nipple-nya.

Yunho menyeringai melihat aksi Boojae-nya yang seperti minta dirape, "Kau memang serigala nakal!"

Apel yang dipegang Jaejoong terjatuh ke lantai karna Yunho menarik pergelangan tangannya. Dan bibir mereka sudah saling melumat. Yunho mengulum bibir atas Jaejoong dengan rakus. Lidahnya menusuk-nusuk bibir Jaejoong meminta akses untuk masuk kedalamnya. Dan ketika bibir cherry Jaejoong terbuka, lidah Yunho langsung mengabsen satu persatu gigi putih Jaejoong. Sesekali lidah mereka bertaut sehingga saliva mereka tercampur.

Tangan Yunho tidak diam. Tangan kirinya memilin nipple Jaejoong, sedangkan tangan kirinya meremas pelan kejantanan Jaejoong yang tidak tertutupi apapun. Perlahan Yunho membaringkan tubuh Jaejoong di atas tempat tidur. Ia pandangi wajah Jaejoong yang sedikit berkeringat, kemudian ia elus pipi chubby Jaejoong dengan sayang.

"Apa kita akan melakukannya disini, hn?" tanya Yunho sambil mencubit nipple kiri Jaejoong.

"Angh~!"

Yunho menyeringai. Kemudian ia kembali mencium bibir Jaejoong sambil membuka kancing kemeja yang dikenakan Jaejoong dan melemparnya asal. Ck! Kemeja itu hanya mengganggu saja!

Ciuman itu kemudian bergulir ke leher jenjang Jaejoong. Tak hanya sekedar ciuman, namun juga hisapan yang meninggalkan bercak merah di leher putih itu. Tidak cukup dengan satu tanda kemerahan, Yunho menjilat dan menghisap leher Jaejoong tepat di perpotongan antara bahu dan leher sampai berwarna keunguan.

"Aah~" desah Jaejoong saat bibir berbentuk hati Yunho kini mengemut nipple kirinya. Sementara nipple kanannya tengah dipilin lembut oleh Yunho. Dan tangan kanan Yunho memijat kejantanan Jaejoong.

Tangan Jaejoong meremas rambut Yunho seolah meminta lebih. Semakin ia tekan kepala Yunho kearah nipple-nya. Sesekali ia mendongakkan kepalanya saat Yunho menghisap kuat nipple-nya.

"Ungh… Yunnie-ah~" lenguh Jaejoong kenikmatan.

Yunho memperluas daerah jajahannya. Setelah puas mengerjai nipples Jaejoong, ia turun menciumi perut Jaejoong. Tangannya masih sibuk memijat kejantanan Jaejoong yang kini sudah menegang.

Yunho menjilat-jilat pusar Jaejoong, dan hal itu menuai desahan dari sang empunya, "Ah~ Ge-geli Yun…" Kemudian bibir berbentuk hati itu turun ke selangkangan Jaejoong. Bibirnya tertarik keatas membentuk sebuah seringaian ketika melihat kejantanan Jaejoong sudah menegang dan ujungnya sedikit mengeluarkan cairan pre-cum.

"Yunnie~" rengek Jaejoong saat Yunho hanya menjilati ujung kejantanan-nya. Namja cantik itu kesal karena dari tadi Yunho hanya memberikan sentuhan-sentuhan ringan kepadanya. Ia ingin Yunho memanjakan kejantanannya dengan menggunakan mulut namja bertubuh eksotis itu. Sejak tadi Yunho bahkan tidak menyentuh hole-nya. Urgh! Jaejoong ingin hole-nya dirasuki kejantanan tunangannya itu dengan keras!

Jaejoong menggingit bibir bawahnya, "Kau… curang Yunnie." Jaejoong kemudian menarik rambut Yunho agar mendongak kearahnya, "Buka bajumu!" titahnya.

Yunho menyeringai sambil menjilat bibirnya dengan pelan, "Naughty, Jae!" Sedetik kemudian Yunho mulai melucuti pakaiannya sendiri. Sekarang mereka sudah sama-sama naked.

Jaejoong meneguk ludahnya ketika melihat kejantanan Yunho yang sudah mengacung keatas dengan gagahnya. Meskipun ia sudah sering melihat kejantanan tunangannya itu, ia masih tetap kaget melihat betapa besarnya ukuran property kesayangannya itu.

Yunho mendekati Jaejoong yang masih menatap kejantanannya. Ia kemudian mengambil posisi duduk di depan Jaejoong. Berikutnya ia memposisikan Jaejoong duduk didepannya. Perlahan tangannya terulur meremas-remas kejantanan Jaejoong yang menegang.

"Aah… Aaahh…" desah Jaejoong saat Yunho menggesekkan kejantanannya dengan kejantanan Jaejoong. Jaejoong juga ikut menggerakkan kejantanannya agar semakin bergesekan dengan kejantanan Yunho sehingga menimbulkan kenikmatan yang lebih. Seperti ada sengatan listrik yang nikmat menjalar dibawah sana. Semakin lama gesekan itu semakin dipercepat.

Mulut Yunho mengulum nipples Jaejoong yang sudah mencuat. Tangan Jaejoong kini melingkar di leher Yunho. Namja cantik itu terus mendesah kencang karna sebentar lagi ia akan mencapai puncaknya.

"Aaargh!" Jaejoong memekik keras saat cairan spermanya keluar dengan deras sehingga membasahi perut Yunho. Ia menghempaskan tubuhnya ke tempat tidur. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal karna ia baru saja mencapai orgasme pertamanya.

"Lelah, Boo?" tanya Yunho sambil mengelap keringat Jaejoong di keningnya.

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya, "Rasuki aku, Yunnie~" pinta Jaejoong.

Yunho menyeringai. Kemudian ia melebarkan paha Jaejoong. Sedetik kemudian ia mencium paha dalam Jaejoong dan sukses membuat Jaejoong bergetar nikmat. Namja tampan itu menjulurkan lidahnya ke hole Jaejoong, dan ketika lidahnya masuk Jaejoong refleks menyempitkan holenya.

"Ko-kotor Yun!" Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal, "Aku tidak suka! "

"Arraseo. Arraseo." Yunho kemudian menyuruh Jaejoong mengulum jarinya. Hmm… Ini bisa digunakan untuk pengganti lube, kan? Setelah cukup, Yunho memasukkan tiga jari sekaligus kedalam hole Jaejoong sehingga menuai erangan keras dari Jaejoong.

"Argh! Sakit, Yun!"

"Sabar sayang. Tahan sebentar." Yunho perlahan bergerak melebarkan hole Jaejoong sembari mencari titik sensitif tunangannya itu. Tangan satunya ia gunakan untuk meremas kejantanan Jaejoong yang terlupakan.

"Ungh…" Jaejoong melenguh saat Yunho semakin gencar mencari titik sensitifnya. Sesekali ia mencengkram bedcover untuk menahan sakit dan nikmat dibawahnya.

"Disana, Yun!" Jaejoong menjerit saat Yunho menekan sweet spotnya. Yunho menyeringai. Akhirnya ia menemukan titik sensitif Jaejoong.

"Aaah… Aaaah…" desah Jaejoong nikmat karna Yunho terus menekan sweet spotnya. Semakin cepat gerakan jari Yunho, maka semakin kencang pula desahan Jaejoong. Yunho terus menumbuk sweet spot Jaejoong dengan liar, hingga Jaejoong kembali memuntahkan cairan spermanya untuk kedua kalinya.

"Aaaargh!"

Jaejoong berdecak sebal saat Yunho mnarik keluar jari-jarinya dari dalam holenya. Ia merasa kosong di dalam holenya, "Yya! Cepat masukkan lagi!" titahnya.

"Apa? Apa kau bilang?" goda Yunho sambil menggesekkan kejantanannya ke mulut hole Jaejoong.

"Nnggh… Masukkan, Yunnie~" Yunho tertawa geli melihat Jaejoong merengek seperti anak kecil. Apalagi telinga serigala yang berada di kepalanya, membuatnya tampak semakin imut!

Tidak mau membuat tunangannya menunggu lama, Yunho menyentakkan kejantanannya yang berukuran besar kedalam hole Jaejoong.

"ANGH~" Jaejoong memekik nikmat karna kejantanan Yunho menumbuk sweet spotnya dengan keras. Ah~ Ini yang dia inginkan.

Yunho perlahan memaju mundurkan kejantanannya menyodok hole Jaejoong. Pinggangnya bergerak semakin liar karena nikmat yang diberikan hole Jaejoong yang sempit.

"Aah! Aah! _Faster_, Yun~" Yunho menuruti permintaan Boojae-nya. Ia genjot hole Jaejoong semakin brutal dan terus menumbuk sweet spot Jaejoong. Yunho kemudian menaikkan kaki Jaejoong ke pundaknya, sehingga ia lebih leluasa menyodokkan kejantananya.

Jaejoong mencengkram bedcover dibawahnya, bibirnya terbuka mengeluarkan desahan. Matanya memejam nikmat karna pelakuan Yunho, "Aangh… A-aku sampai! AARGH!" Kembali Jaejoong memekik nikmat saat orgasme ketiganya datang. Namja cantik itu menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan nikmat karna Yunho terus menusuk holenya sehingga membuat cairannya keluar sedikit tersendat-sendat.

Jaejoong sibuk mengatur nafasnya yang masih tidak beraturan. Matanya masih terpejam menikmati sisa-sisa kenikmatan orgasmenya. Sementara Yunho mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ck! Kenapa Jaejoong cepat sekali orgasme sementara dirinya sekalipun belum?

Yunho menurunkan kaki Jaejoong dari pundaknya, kemudian ia menarik Jaejoong untuk duduk di atas pangkuannya dan hal ini membuat kejantanan Yunho masuk semakin dalam.

Yunho menyeringai melihat Jaejoong yang menatapnya dengan sayu, "Jangan curang, sayang. Aku belum keluar." bisik Yunho di telinga Jaejoong dengan diiringi desahan.

"Nngh… Yunnie~" lenguh Jaejoong saat cuping telinganya diemut oleh Yunho. Yunho terkekeh pelan mendengar lenguhan Jaejoong. Namja tampan itu kemudian mengarahkan tangan Jaejoong melingkari lehernya, sedangkan kaki Jaejoong melingkari pinggangnya. Dengan perlahan tangannya memegang pinggang ramping Jaejoong, dan sedetik kemudian ia naik turunkan pinggang Jaejoong sehingga membuat kejantanannya kembali menusuk-nusuk hole Jaejoong.

Jaejoong yang tadinya lemas, kembali mengeluarkan desahannya ketika kejantanan Yunho menusuk hole-nya. Karena posisi mereka yang seperti ini, kejantanan Yunho melesak masuk lebih dan lebih kasar. Urgh! Jaejoong sangat menyukai posisi ini. Terlebih ketika ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke kejantanan Yunho, dan membuat kejantanan tunangannya itu tenggelam seluruhnya di dalam holenya.

"Aaah… Aauh… Nikmat Yunnie~" racau Jaejoong yang tanpa sadar menggerakkan tubuhnya sendiri, karna tangan Yunho sudah berhneti mengangkat tubuh Jaejoong.

Yunho terkekeh pelan melihat tunangannya yang meracau kenikmatan. Boojae-nya itu terlihat menggemaskan sekali. Telinga serigala-nya melambai-lambai ketika tubuhnya naik-turun membuatnya sexy.

Yunho kemudian mengemut nipple Jaejoong yang menantang di depannya. Sementara tangan satunya memelintir nipple satunya. Tangan lainnya ia gunakan untuk memijat-mijat kejantanan Jaejoong yang terabaikan.

"Aaah! Aaah! Yunnie! Uuuh…" Jaejoong semakin brutal meloncat-loncat bak kelinci. Kenikmatan berlipat ia dapatkan karna titik-titik sensitifnya tengah dijamah oleh Yunho. Merasa Jaejoong akan mengalami orgasmenya lagi, Yunho iseng mengerjai Jaejoong dengan _dirty talk_.

"Kau menyukainya, Boo?" tanya Yunho sambil menyentil kejantanan Jaejoong.

"Aangh~" Jaejoong malah menjawabnya dengan desahan tertahan.

"Hole-mu itu rakus sekali, eh?" Jaejoong menunduk malu, tetapi ia masih terus menggerakkan pinggangnya, "Hole-mu sempit sekali, Boo. Aku suka~"

Yunho menyeringai melihat Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan desahan, "Katakan padaku Boo, kau milik siapa?" kata Yunho sambil memberi kissmark di leher Jaejoong.

"Ummh~" Jaejoong hanya menggumam tidak jelas sambil menatap Yunho sayu.

Yunho berdecak sebal karna pertanyaannya tidak dijawab Jaejoong, ia kemudian menyambar bibir cherry Jaejoong dan melumatnya ganas, "Kau milik siapa, eh?" tanya Yunho lagi setelah melepas lumatannya.

"Unnghh… K-kau…" ucap Jaejoong lirih.

Yunho memilin nipple Jaejoong, remasan di kejantanan Jaejoong semakin dipercepatnya, "Siapa?"

"AARGH! YUNNIEE~!" Jaejoong menjerit nikmat saat ia menyemburkan spermanya di perut Yunho.

Yunho tersenyum, lalu menghempaskan tubuh Jaejoong ke tempat tidur. Sedetik kemudian ia menyodokkan kejantanannya dengan liar di dalam hole Jaejoong. Klimaksnya sebentar lagi akan sampai karna erangan sexy Jaejoong yang menaikkan libido-nya. Jaejoong hanya bisa mendesah sambil mencengkram bedcover dibawahnya. Namja cantik itu mengerang nikmat walaupun tubuhnya serasa remuk.

Jaejoong membelalakkan matanya saat Yunho menyentak holenya dengan keras.

"AAARGH! BOOJAE~!"

"YUNNIE~!"

Nafas keduanya tersengal-sengal karna 'ritual' yang mereka lakukan selesai. Yunho merebahkan dirinya disamping Jaejoong tanpa melepaskan kejantanannya dari hole Jaejoong. Kebiasaan Yunho saat selesai bercinta.

Perlahan ia menyibakkan poni Jaejoong. Ia usap-usap telinga serigala yang dikenakan Jaejoong seperti tengah mengusap-usap anak kucing.

"Dari mana kau dapatkan telinga serigala ini, Boo?"

Jaejoong menggeliyat kecil, kemudian ia memeluk tubuh Yunho dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang Yunho, "Minnie yang menyuruhku memakainya."

Yunho mengerutkan keningnya, "Mworago?"

"Waktu keluargamu tiba di tempatku, Minnie langsung menarikku ke kamar. Dan dia menyuruhku pergi ke rumah halmoni. Minnie memberikanku tas yang berisi pakaian ganti dan telinga serigala ini."

"Yang kau maksud pakaian ganti itu kemeja kebesaran yang tipis itu, hn?" Jaejoong mengangguk pelan, "Lalu dimana halmoni?"

"Halmoni ada di rumahku."

Yunho menghela nafasnya, "Dasar iblis satu itu!" Yunho menjauhkan dadanya dari wajah Jaejoong, kemudian ia menarik dagu Jaejoong agar menatapnya, "Tidurlah, Boo. Besok kita menyusul ke rumahmu."

Jaejoong mengangguk sambil tersenyum, "Yunnie…"

"Ne?"

"Saranghae."

Yunho tersenyum manis, kemudian ia mengecup bibir Jaejoong, "Na do saranghae, Boo." Yunho kemudian meraih selimut untuk menutupi tubuh mereka. Dan beberapa detik kemudian mereka sudah terbang ke alam mimpi.

**.**

**.**

**-END-**

**Haloo :***

**Mumpung ada waktu buat main k warnet bebeb mempublish semua ff hihi**

**semoga kalian suka fic ini, dan maaf jika NC-nya tidak hot u,u**

**berminat ninggalin jejak? /kitty eyes/**


End file.
